The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a medical monitoring system for displaying biological information of a patient on a display screen.
In order to monitor the condition of a patient in a medical institution, a biological information monitor (bedside monitor) which is placed at the side of a bed is used. When biological information of a patient acquired from a bedside monitor deviates from a predetermined range, the bedside monitor generates an audible alarm to inform of this situation. A procedure on the patient from whom the audible alarm is generated must be conducted rapidly and correctly. However, the determination on whether biological information deviates from the range or not is performed in an automatic manner, and therefore a situation where the audible alarm is erroneously generated by a cause other than the symptom of the patient often occurs. Therefore, a medical person is variously swayed by audible alarms. When audible alarms from a plurality of patients are simultaneously generated, there is a possibility that procedures cannot be conducted rapidly and correctly.
In order to comply with the above, for example, JP-UM-B-07-027741 discloses a portable wireless call receiver having a function of displaying a waveform from which it is possible to correctly determine whether a transmitted patient alarm (audible alarm) is true or false. According to the disclosure, in a portable wireless call receiver which is one type of pager to be carried by a medical person (a doctor or a nurse), a waveform of an electrocardiographic signal, which is included in received biological information signals of the patient and which is generated at least at the time when the patient alarm is issued, is displayed on a displaying section. Therefore, it is possible to determine the condition of the patient, and also whether the patient alarm is true or false.
In the portable wireless call receiver having a function of displaying a waveform disclosed in JP-UM-B-07-027741, the receiver has a portable size, and hence also the displaying section has a small size. In the case where a plurality of sets of biological information related to the patient are to be displayed on the displaying section, therefore, it is difficult to clearly display the whole contents of the information. In order to determine more clearly the condition of the patient from whom the patient alarm is generated, consequently, the medical person must move to the bedside monitor for the patient.
In the case where a plurality of sets of biological information of the patient from whom the patient alarm is generated are to be clearly displayed on a displaying section of a portable receiver, the receiver itself including the displaying section is required to be increased in size and enhanced in performance. This causes the production cost to be increased.